


Together

by Officialstevenstone (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link, Seaborne & Roach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Officialstevenstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are very few times Seaborne chooses to indulge himself. This just so happens to be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpentjester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentjester/gifts).



> This was... eventful. I started this at 4 am (much like with Make Love) and after passing out for a few hours I came back and powered through. My first piece of "real" porn, I guess. Dedicated to Avery who fucked me up with roachborne.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, feel free to point out any mistakes.

There’s something slightly unsettling about how Seaborne watches him when he slides down Roach’s dick, movement smooth and languid while Roach is just a mess. There’s also something incredibly erotic about it, too.

Seabornes eyes trail over the taller mans body, running laps between his pleasure slacked face and his flushed torso. It feels like they’ve been at this for hours, Seaborne’s rhythm slow even though he _knows_ Roach must be going crazy, his cock twitching inside the shorter man each time their hips met. Seaborne parts his lips a little bit more, breath puffing out in a soft moan as he feels Roach’s hands slide up his thighs. The muscles in his legs are burning, but it only adds to the slow build-up of pleasure, eventually igniting a desperate need for _more_ once Roach’s hand wraps around his length.

“Please,” Seaborne groans, legs beginning to shake. He rests both of his palms flat against Roach’s chest, his body moving down faster with each caress the taller man gives him. There’s a limit to how long he can last, and while it’s fun to push Roach’s buttons and string him out, Seaborne can’t take much more of the teasing. He speeds up his riding, the movements becoming short and jerky as their orgasms build together.

He twists slightly on a final downstroke, a small whine leaving his throat when he feels Roach push back into him for the first time that night. His body twitches at the sudden movement, the motion sending sparks of pleasure up Seaborne’s spine.

Roach’s cock spasms inside of him and there's a sudden slipperiness that makes the smaller man’s mind go fuzzy. It’s warm and content and he follows shortly after, Roach’s hand moving to cup the head of his dick so that their clothes don’t stain.

They’re both breathless, Seaborne practically collapsing on top of the taller man while Roach licks his palm clean, a blissful smile spread across his features at the familiar taste.

“That’s gross, man.” Seaborne mumbles, embarrassed to watch the scene unfolding underneath him. He chooses to bury his face into Roach’s chest instead, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex and whatever offbrand bodywash his partner uses. He feels the man underneath him shake slightly, an indication that he’s giggling though his afterglow.

It’s infuriating, but Seaborne can’t be too mad, not after sex like _that_. He tilts his head up and presses a kiss to Roach’s lips, tasting himself when their tongues slide briefly against one another. The taboo flavor makes him shudder, a moan slipping from him as he moves and brushes his nose along Roach’s facial hair.

Seaborne kisses the shell of Roach’s ear, whispering soft words of praise at how good he was, how well he restrained himself up until the end, that he’s not even mad about that final thrust because it felt _amazing_.

Roach giggles again, eyes sliding closed as Seaborne’s own laughter echos quietly in his ears.


End file.
